


Sinful Dream

by Ririko



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ririko/pseuds/Ririko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can the forbidden fruit taste so sweet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Dream

I dream of his lips on mine while we are skinny dipping in the middle of a night. The others are asleep, so it's only the two of you; you and me.

You run your warm gentle hand through my hair, bringing me closer to those sinful lips of yours.

We both know how wrong it is to touch, to care, to lust to feel each other this way.

 _"Only tonight,"_

A traitorous whisper echoes around us as every night before.

Only tonight the moon will witness our perfect, sinful union as lovers. There are no worries, no stress and no pain. Just the two of us and our love…

"I love you, big brother…"


End file.
